


Tattoos and Other Secrets

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ukai suggests an onsen trip together and Takeda is forced to show his inked shame.





	Tattoos and Other Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towine (blacktreecle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to have a tattoo they regret."
> 
> If you don't know this factoid, going to hot springs in Japan with tattoos is actually difficult, because most places ban them as a way to keep Yakuza out. Even as a fat white chick, who clearly could not be any kind of yakuza, i've had this problem personally, you always have to ask about it.

"So, I been thinking, sensei," Ukai drawled, leaning over just enough for their elbows to brush. "You've got a break coming up."

Takeda looked up from the practice schedule they were trying to sort out, smiling just a little. "I do."

"Well, I thought, since you've been working so hard and all," Ukai tried to keep his voice casual, "you might want to go on a little vacation? I can scrape together a couple days after all these shifts I've been pulling."

"Together?" Takeda asked. His smile turned a bit shy, and dammit, one of these days Ukai was going to lose his shit entirely and manhandle Takeda right onto this flimsy club office table. He was so _cute_ it was the _worst_. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Ukai didn't mean to sound so relieved, but he couldn't help it. He had promised he could do slow, casual, and secret when the truth was that he probably could only do one of those, and taking a vacation together was none of those.

"Mmhmm." Takeda leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Did you have someplace in mind?"

"Yeah, actually," Ukai admitted. "Buddy of mine won a pair of onsen tickets in an office raffle, but his girlfriend just dumped him, so he handed them off to me. What do you think?"

"Onsen? Oh!" Takeda made a face that Ukai didn't like the look of. "Well…"

"No good?" Ukai asked, swallowing disappointment. "You don't like them, or…?"

"No, no, I do! I just. Um." Takeda drummed his fingers on the table.

"Worried we'll get seen together?" Ukai pried, a usual concern of Takeda's and Ukai got it, honestly. "It's a couple hours' drive away, if that's it."

"That's not it." Takeda's face was turning pink, making Ukai curiouser by the second. "The thing is…" He trailed off without explaining anything, refusing to meet Ukai's gaze.

"Ok, now I gotta know, spill it." Ukai leaned in. He was not expecting Takeda to stand up, turn around, and start unbuttoning his shirt. "Sensei!"

"What? Oh, oh no!" Takeda protested, looking over his shoulder and seeing Ukai's face. "It's just easier to show you." Takeda pulled his dress shirt out from where they were tucked into his pants, hiking it and his undershirt up high enough to bare his lower back.

He had a tattoo. Takeda Ittetsu had a twirly, tribal design scrawled across his skin just above his ass, peeking out from under his sensible slacks. Ukai reached out before he could stop himself and hooked two fingers in Takeda's belt looks to tug his slacks lower so he could see the rest of it.

"Oh my god," he said, too dumbstruck to even laugh, although it was _hilarious_. "Sensei, you have a tramp stamp!"

"Oh, don't laugh," Takeda said miserably, pulling away from Ukai's grip and hurriedly stuffing his shirt back into his pants. "It was on a college trip with friends to Hawaii and I'd had a lot of things with rum in them. Stop _laughing_."

"I can't!" Ukai snickered, and he couldn't. It was so funny, sweet and earnest teacher hiding an illicit relationship with slacker underemployed yankee, when really the teacher was the bigger delinquent all along. "How have I never seen that?"

"Well, we haven't done it _that_ much," Takeda pointed out, which was true. They were busy, and it was new. Ukai could still count how many times, easily. "And you like me on my back a lot."

"A lot," Ukai agreed fondly. It was seriously taking everything in him right now not to grab Takeda by the waist, pushing him up against the wall, and go in for a much closer look of this scandalous tattoo. "So guess I better call the place and ask if tattoos are a no-go, yeah? That is, if you want to."

"Yeah, you'd better," Takeda sighed. "But otherwise…I'd really like to go. If this place is no good, we can find somewhere that doesn't mind, I'm sure."

"Sensei, you're on," Ukai agreed, feeling lighter than air. "Now let's hurry up with this roster and get out of here already. I wanna make sure you aren't hiding anything else good from me."

"Eheheh," Takeda muttered, staring pointedly at the paperwork.


End file.
